Le premier pas
by Duam78
Summary: Fic écrite suite au challenge "Ipod" sur BOT. Je suis tombée sur la chanson "Le premier pas" de Claude Michel Shönberg. à savoir : cette fic se situe le matin de l'épisode 2x12- Fragments


**Titre de l'histoire** : Le premier pas

**Fandom** : Torchwood

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'idée, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire.

**Spoilers** : cette fic se situe le matin de l'épisode 2x12- Fragments

**Rating** : K

**En italique** : les extraits de la chanson. çàçà

**Fic basée sur la Musique** : Le premier pas de Claude Michel Schönberg

Owen releva la tête de son oreiller. Il avait fixé des yeux le plafond une bonne partie de la nuit, comme toutes les nuits depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Il ne dormait plus. Pas qu'il ne le veuille pas, non, il ne le pouvait pas. Ça lui était physiquement impossible. Cependant, il s'allongeait quand même tous les soirs quelques heures histoire de se vider la tête. Il avait essayé de combler ses nuits : soit il se lançait seul à la chasse aux Weevils mais au bout de quelques nuits il s'en était lassé, les créatures se laissaient attraper ou s'enfuyaient de peur devant lui, soit il traînait jusqu'à l'aube dans les pires endroits de la capitale galloise vidant verres sur verres avant d'aller tout vomir sur le trottoir, soit il filait à tombeau ouvert dans son Aston Martin DB7 grise vers l'une des boîtes de nuit branchées de Cardiff, ou un bar sordide, en quête d'une « proie » pour la nuit avant de se rappeler que de ce coté là, il était devenu impuissant et insensible. Donc depuis deux semaines, il restait dans le noir et laissait ses pensées vagabonder là où elles le souhaitaient et étonnamment cela le reposait.

Owen avait donc fait une croix sur sa vie amoureuse, affective et sociale et ne quittait son appartement uniquement pour se rendre à son travail à Torchwood. De toute façon depuis Kate et, l'année dernière, son histoire avortée avec Diane qui s'était littéralement envolée vers d'autres cieux, Owen s'était muré le cœur entre d'épais murs de béton.

Et puis que dire de sa « nature » ? Un mort-vivant ? Un vivant-mort ? Quel était le terme adéquat pour le définir ? Et qui voudrait de lui d'ailleurs ? Comment imposer ça à une femme ? Jamais il ne recoucherait avec une femme… ce qui, pour ceux qui connaissaient Owen Harper, était du domaine de l'utopie. Rares étaient les filles dévergondées qui n'avaient pas passé au moins une nuit dans son lit.

Son radio-réveil se déclencha. Il lança son bras vers l'appareil afin de faire taire le grésillement insoutenable sortant des haut-parleurs. Il continuait à utiliser son réveil, car dans sa "médiation" il en oubliait le temps. Mais ce matin celui-ci n'émit aucun son mis à part un, insupportable. Alors qu'il tentait de l'éteindre par la manière dite du « bourrin mal réveillé », le coup de poing eut en fait un tout autre résultat, une musique retentit dans la chambre.

Le son fut tellement fort qu'il fit se redresser Owen d'un seul mouvement. Une mélodie au piano commença puis …

_Le premier pas,_

_J'aimerais qu'elle fasse le premier pas._

_Je sais que cela ne se fait pas._

_Pourtant j'aimerais_

_Que ce soit elle qui vienne à moi._

À l'écoute des premières paroles, une image se forma devant ses yeux. C'était un visage. Un visage qui lui était familier et pour cause, il le voyait tous les jours… Toshiko. Pourquoi pensait-il à elle ? Elle n'était que sa collègue, ennuyeuse, prude et quelconque. L'était-elle ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment été aimable ou amical avec elle, se contentant des banalités d'usage et de discussions sur la pluie et le beau temps, quand il n'était pas en train de lui hurler dessus parce qu'elle ne lui donnait pas les informations assez rapidement via son oreillette. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'y mettait pas vraiment du sien. Rien de sexy, d'osé. Peu de décolletés ou de jupes courtes laissant voir ses jambes. Toujours la même coiffure et ses sempiternelles lunettes qu'elle ne quittait presque jamais. Et cette fâcheuse tendance à toujours être si sérieuse. Y avait-il quelque chose qui la faisait rire ? Owen se demanda s'il l'avait déjà entendue rire. La seule fois où elle avait semblé heureuse qui lui vint en mémoire, c'était avec Tommy, ce soldat de la 1ère guerre. Et elle avait dû le laisser partir, le pousser à partir même … L'envoyer consciemment vers sa propre mort.

Pauvre Tosh, elle n'avait pas mérité ça. Et Lui… comme un idiot, il ne lui avait rien dit, pas un geste pour la réconforter, lui apporter son soutien. Pourtant il ne l'avait jamais vue si bien habillée, si heureuse et épanouie que durant ces quelques heures. Et il en avait été même un peu jaloux se rappela t-il. C'est sûrement cela qui lui avait fait prendre du recul à leur retour de l'hôpital à l'abandon. À peine arrivé il était reparti vers « le Chronos », pub récemment ouvert, laissant aux autres le soin de remonter le moral de la jeune femme.

Mais c'était seul qu'il était rentré cette nuit là, après seulement une heure assis au bar, fixant son verre de scotch, ne regardant même pas les filles se trémousser sur la piste de danse. Il n'était pas d'humeur, il n'en avait pas envie.

_Car, voyez vous, je n'ose pas._

_Rechercher la manière_

_De la voir, de lui plaire,_

_L'approcher, lui parler,_

_Et ne pas la brusquer._

Les paroles suivantes de la chanson dirigèrent ses pensées vers un entrepôt sombre. Il était en compagnie de Tosh, à la recherche d'une cartouche censée contenir un produit dangereux pour le compte d'un soi-disant « ami » de Jack. Il se remémora la discussion qu'ils avaient eue à propos de trouver « la bonne personne », « une femme digne de ce nom », « avec laquelle il aurait des choses en commun » à partager, avec laquelle il pourrait parler de son travail…

C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il était peut-être passé à côté de quelque chose. Lui avait-elle tendu une perche ? Lui avait-elle insinué qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre eux deux ? Qu'elle était intéressée ? Bien entendu qu'elle était intéressé, plusieurs indices depuis ces deux dernières années lui avaient déjà mis la puce à l'oreille, ils avaient même convenu d'un Rendez-vous qui n'avait jamais eu lieu car lui ne l'était pas, ou … ne voulait pas l'être.

Puis il se remémora une journée particulière. Lorsqu'il avait été renvoyé de Torchwood, mis à l'écart à cause de son état indéterminé… Elle fut la seule personne à venir le voir chez lui et il l'avait ignorée puis lui avait craché ses 4 vérités au visage.

« - Pourquoi t'es là Tosh ?

- Je veux t'aider.

- Et comment ? Comment vas-tu m'aider ? Je vais devenir quoi, un projet spécial ?

- Arrête Owen, je veux juste...

- C'est pas pour ça que t'es là, si ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu me veux. Tu as toujours été là, à me regarder baiser d'autres femmes, le cœur brisé. Maintenant c'est différent, hein ?

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux. Je ne te quitterai pas.

- Bien sûr que non. Ça y est, hein ? C'est le rencard dont on parlait. Tu as ta bière, ta pizza. Toi et moi. Comme tu voulais.

- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je suis brisé, Tosh. Je ne marche plus. J'ai pas de pouls. Pas de sentiments, pas de larmes. Je n'ai rien à te donner ! Tu comprends ça ? C'est peut-être ce que tu veux. Quelqu'un d'aussi brisé que toi. Qui peut être autant tordu et brisé que toi ? »

Dire qu'il l'avait même obligée à le regarder affronter la Mort.

Owen commença à regretter la constante distance qu'il entretenait avec sa collègue. En y pensant, elle était loin d'être quelconque. Elle avait même un petit coté sexy de femme intello et indépendante sous ses airs de jeune fille timide. S'il la repoussait autant c'était peut-être … qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle ?

_Le premier pas,_

_J'aimerais qu'elle fasse le premier pas._

_On peut s'attendre longtemps comme ça._

_On peut rester_

_Des années à se contempler_

_Et vivre chacun de son coté._

Owen était de plus en plus hypnotisé par les paroles de la chanson. Elle lui parlait. À lui. Rien qu'à lui. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait été écrite pour lui ! Mais comment était-ce possible ? Était-il capable d'aller la voir, de lui faire part de ses sentiments, d'oser lui demander de sortir avec lui ? Après toutes les vacheries qu'il lui avait dites ? Jamais elle n'accepterait ! Elle penserait sûrement que ce serait une nouvelle façon de l'ennuyer, de la faire douter … Non, il ne pouvait pas, il avait perdu cette possibilité il y avait bien longtemps. Non, la seule manière était que cela vienne d'elle. Il devait l'inciter à le lui demander. Qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Et là il pourrait laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer.

Car oui, il ressentait quelque chose ! Il pensait qu'il ne le pourrait plus mais au fin fond de son être une petite flamme entretenait ce sentiment, luttant pour ne pas s'éteindre.

Il imagina la possibilité d'une telle relation. Ne serait-ce pas égoïste ? Pourtant des milliers de personnes vivaient dans un état proche du sien… Oui, les paraplégiques vivaient en couple ! En quoi était-il différent d'eux? Et cerise sur le gâteau, lui pouvait se déplacer normalement …

Une fois encore son esprit divagua et l'emmena à Torchwood. Il serait arrivé de bonne heure et la rencontrait en bas des escaliers menant à la salle centrale. Comme d'habitude, elle lui aurait dit « bonjour » mais contrairement aux autres matins, elle lui aurait pris le bras et sans se soucier du reste, elle l'emmènerait à son appartement. Une fois là-bas, elle l'installerait dans son divan, lui préparerait un verre et s'éclipserait vers sa chambre. Elle reviendrait habillée seulement d'une courte nuisette sexy laissant voir ses magnifiques jambes et moulant sa poitrine. Elle s'assierait à coté de lui, lui reprendrait le verre des mains, verre qu'il aurait vidé en son absence, et se rapprocherait de lui doucement. Elle poserait sa main sur sa joue et y déposerait un tendre baiser. Puis elle l'emmènerait dans sa chambre et là, il la caresserait, l'embrasserait et ils passeraient une nuit inoubliable, chacun à leur façon, qui lui ferait regretter de ne pas avoir fait ce fichu premier pas plus tôt. Oui, il pouvait vivre en offrant du plaisir sans rien avoir en retour. Et le matin au réveil, elle lui dirait ce premier mot, le plus important qui puisse être dit : « je t'aime » et il lui répondrait « je t'aime encore plus ».

_Si elle voulait_

_Seulement me faire signe tout bas,_

_Alors je ferais je crois_

_Le premier pas._

Pourquoi avait-il été un tel abruti durant toutes ces années ! Le bonheur frappait à sa porte et lui faisait la sourde oreille. Rien qu'un geste, rien qu'une parole venant d'elle lui indiquant qu'elle avait (encore ?) des sentiments pour lui et il s'autoriserait à le faire ce satané 1er pas ! Plus rien ne s'opposerait à leur destinée commune ... à leur amour.

Mais le ferait-elle ?

La chanson était finie et Owen revenait petit à petit dans le monde réel. Toujours secoué par la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir, il se leva et alla prendre une douche. Il enfila un jean et un tee-shirt et sans prendre un instant, il se rendit sur son lieu de travail machinalement, mettant de coté ce "rêve" étrange.

Arrivé à l'office de Ianto, il appuya sur le bouton situé sous le comptoir et passa la porte dissimulée puis descendit les escaliers, les yeux dans le vague, comme il l'avait fait des milliers de fois auparavant. Il pénétra dans le Hub et une voix vint le tirer de son état.

- Bonjour !

Comme tous les jours, Tosh, qui était arrivée aux aurores, se faisait une règle d'accueillir ses collègues, même si ceux-ci et cela s'appliquait surtout pour Owen, ne lui répondaient pas. Sauf aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui et, sûrement poussé par l'expérience qu'il avait connue ce matin, il lui répondit.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Tosh !

La jeune femme s'arrêta net de surprise et leva les yeux de son PDA. Owen lui offrit son sourire le plus sincère. Toshiko le regarda, étonnée. Il ne lui avait jamais répondu. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce matin ?

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

Et maintenant il lui demandait de ses nouvelles ? Mais "Qui" était cet homme qui se tenait devant elle ? Où était passé le Owen grincheux et associable ?

- Heu ... oui merci. Bredouilla t-elle.

Elle allait se retourner pour rejoindre son bureau lorsqu'il la rappela.

- Au fait Tosh ?

- Oui ?

- Tu fais quoi ce …

Une voix résonna du fin fond du Hub, Jack les appelait ! Ils devaient partir pour une nouvelle mission.

- Ianto tu sors le SUV ! Tosh, Owen, un entrepôt au nord de Cardiff ! Présence non confirmée d'aliens, peut-être des Weevils ! Gwen ! Où est-elle ?

- Pas encore arrivée !

Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie Tosh se tourna vers Owen.

Au fait tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

Non, enfin si … mais c'est pas important… on en reparlera plus tard … ce soir ou demain…

FIN.


End file.
